Total Faith Island
by BeatiTude96
Summary: My first fanfic, and a faith-based take on the series. Takes place in mid-2007, when Total Drama Island first aired. Mostly wholesome content, but rated T just in case (due to later themes). Critiques welcome, but no flaming, please. Verses taken from the English Standard Version of the Holy Bible, published by Crossway. Aside from my OCs, Total Drama Island is owned by Fresh TV.
1. Humble Beginnings

_But those who wait for the LORD shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings like eagles; they shall run and not be weary; they shall walk and not faint._

\- Isaiah 40:31, English Standard Version

"Church, Max! Master of Divinity in Christian Ministry, magna cum laude!"

As they announced my name, I walked up to the stage to collect my diploma. It's been a long four years at seminary, but definitely worth it in the end. During this moment, my life flashed before my eyes.

I was born and raised in Jackson, Mississippi, where I had big shoes to fill at our local church. I was baptized there at age 6 by my father, who was the head pastor there, who took over from his father, who took over from his father, and you get the point. In spite of our roots, my father got a call from one of our partner churches up north, where he was needed for a newly-planted church. As a result, we moved up to Columbus, Indiana when I was 9 years old.

I snap out of my flashback when I sit back down. "Awesome work, man!" exclaimed Jesse. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you." Jesse Stewart has been my best friend ever since I moved up to Indiana. It was he who helped me adjust to life here, not to mention I sat with the Stewarts each Sunday at our then-new church, Hope Baptist Church.

We both sat in excitement as names continued to be called. Oh, the opportunities we all had ahead of us! Some will do missions work overseas, others I could picture working for the local church, to lead a local revival. Jesse and I were blessed that Louisville was not too far from our home in Columbus, and even though the distance felt short, the possibilities expanded far beyond that.

"Stewart, Jesse! Master of Divinity in Christian Ministry, magna cum laude!"

I beamed up at Jesse. "Go on, Dude. You deserve it!" As the graduation ceremony wrapped up, my mind continued to be abuzz with the calling God had planned for me. My only question was when, and where, would it be?


	2. The Call

A week later, Jesse and I were at our apartment. Both of us have been putting out our resumes with dozens of organizations, all looking for young recruits to relate to even-younger Christians. I had extra opportunities, as I held Citizenship in both Canada and the USA. My mother is originally from Barrie, Ontario, and met my father while away at a youth retreat in Nashville years ago. We still have a summer home up in Gravenhurst. _'If I go up North, all we need to do is get Jesse's work visa sorted out, and we're good.'_ My train of thought was interrupted by the sound we've been praying for all week.

*RIIIIIIIIING!*

As I reach for my pocket, I think about who is calling.

*RIIIIIIIIIING!*

I look at the screen. "Area code 416? Must be fairly far away."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Max Church! Do you have a minute? We'd like to have a little over-the-phone interview with you and Jesse Stewart."

I was ecstatic at our first reply to our applications. "Uh, sure. Just let me get Jesse."

"Jesse!"

"Yeah?"

"Come down here, we have some important people on the phone for us!"

Jesse raced down, fully knowing why I called him.

"Ok, we'll put you on speaker."


	3. The Interview

"Hello, Max Church and Jesse Stewart! We're calling because we were taken aback by your impressive resumes. I mean, both magna cum laude? Don't see that often."

We both shrug. "Aw, shucks!"

The call continued. "We've conducted dozens of interviews already, so tell me, Max and Jesse, what makes you two believe you can apply your knowledge here?"

I start off. "It's quite simple, I have long felt a calling to teach others and share the Gospel of Jesus Christ among those who need it most. It is our duty to go make disciples of all nations ( _Matthew 28:19_ ), and I see that tying in here."

Jesse then added his point. "I too, share a passion of teaching the true Word of God to those in most desperate need. It is because of this passion that we wish to see those be able to strive better in life from knowing their true purpose."

The hiring employee was taken aback by our knowledge and passion for the job in question. "Just one more question, are either of you eligible to work in Canada?"

I replied, "I have dual citizenship in Canada as well as the US, so that's no issue. I even have a cottage up there we can stay at. As for Jesse, we can sort out his work visa, right?"

"That can easily be arranged by us." The hiring manager beamed as he continued. "You two sound like such mature, hard-working, smart, friendly young men. You're both hired as our new chaplains for our upcoming show. Congratulations!"

Both Jesse and I can't help but to jump for joy. "Yes, Hallelujah! We found a job!"

"So, both of you will come up next week for set up and training. It's at Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp in Muskoka. Does that work out?"

"YES SIR!"

"Wonderful, see you two then."


	4. A New Start

At the end of next week, we have all our supplies bought and ready to go. I even prepared a checklist.

"Bibles, check! Tracts, check! Resource pamphlets, check! CDs, check! Guitar, check. Laptops, check! Water bottles, check! Duffle bags full of our other stuff, check!"

"Max, are you sure you don't want to borrow my Dad's Silverado for this?"

"Don't worry. We can fit it all in the Camry; we did it before when we moved into here for seminary." My parents bought me a fully-loaded 2003 Toyota Camry XLE V6, brand new, upon completing my undergrad at top-of-the-class, so at least I didn't have to travel to Louisville and back in that 1980s K Car I bought from my neighbors back in senior year of high school. What a step up. "Wait, what are those other books?"

"Oh, yeah. The producers said that on the condition of running a specifically Christian resource center at their camp, we have to have other holy books available in case. Picked them up at Goodwill the other day."

"I see. They'll probably be collecting dust, but whatever floats their boat. Put them in."

After our packing is done, we take off to Muskoka. It would be two days of driving though four states and an international border, but that prospect was nothing compared to what was eventually to come.

After our first day of driving, we stop in Toledo for the night. As we were getting ready for bed, I begin to worry.

"Hey, Jesse." I prodded. "How do you think those kids would react to us using the Gospel as a way of reaching out?"

Jesse puts down his snack of Hot Pockets. "What do you mean, Max? Just because they react negatively, doesn't mean we should water down the Gospel or be ashamed of it. It brings salvation to everyone who believes ( _Romans 1:16)."_

"I know, but we grew up with it. Marinated in it. These kids up here didn't, and it would be a shame if they turned it away."

"If they turn to the Gospel, we can praise and worship with them. If not, we will continue to pray for them, along with our new Brothers and Sisters in Christ, who will help build up the church there."

"Jesse, do you think we can pray for them now? Pray that we can edify them every opportunity we get and lift them up to God?"

"For sure, Max." Jesse continued in prayer:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, we just want to thank you so much for these blessings that you pour out onto us. We thank you for this newfound opportunity, to reach out to these campers with the truth of your Word. We pray that you may continue to watch over and abide in us, both as we continue our drive north, and while we work up there. God, if there's anyone who slanders or mocks you there, we ask that you may forgive them of their trespasses, and allow the Holy Spirit to work into their grieved hearts, for they know not what they do, and are as much in need of salvation through the blood of Jesus as we are. We thank you Lord for this opportunity, and we pray this to you in Jesus' holy name, and for his sake. Amen."_


	5. Greetings

The next morning, we check out of the hotel in Toledo and continue our journey north. Eventually, we crossed the border into Ontario, Canada, were we knew it wasn't long until we would be reaching our new summer home. It was that afternoon that we reached the producers' office in Toronto.

The receptionist greeted us. "Hello, you must be Mr. Church and Mr. Stewart."

We both nodded as the receptionist continued. "Mr. McLean's office is on the 5th floor, 3rd door on your left. He's expecting you both."

We made it up and reached the office. Jesse gave a door a quick knock.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Church and Mr. Stewart. Come in, please." We walk in to see a grinning man with shaggy black hair and stubble. Must be Casual Day around here.

"Hello, Mr. McLean." We say in unison.

"Please, call me Chris," He insisted. "Don't be fooled by the fancy building, we take things pretty easy around here."

I start off. "Well Chris, we're both glad you came to us for the job. We'd like to say, thanks again."

"My pleasure, though it wasn't my original intent to do this. The producers insisted that I have a 'Morale officer' of some sort on site at the camp. Long story short, it was a requirement they imposed."

I look down at my lap. "I see."

Chris continued. "Don't be disappointed, I'm glad you could take some of the pressure off of me to deal with upset campers. Ugh, drove me and Chef nuts in previous years. So, I hear you two hail from down south."

"Yes, we both live in Louisville, Kentucky, for school. I'm originally from Indiana, and Max hails from Mississippi," Jesse added.

"I see. Of all the places you could go, it's funny how you two ended up all the way up here."

"You guys were the first to call us. Besides, we work with our church and just graduated from seminary, so it's basically what God called us here to do."

"Great, this should be good for morale among the campers. Seriously, I've looked among the profiles of all who auditioned, and there were some real messed up people in the mix. I narrowed it down to the 22 who could do the least damage. We don't need another incident like last year."

Jesse and I stare in confusion. "What incident?"

Chris steered the discussion away. "Oh, nothing you two need to worry about. Point is, I want this to work out. You're both 26 years old, so I hope you can use that extra ten years of wisdom on these campers. Can you do it?"

"Of course!"

"Super! Here are the directions up to the camp, just follow my limo. We'll chat in a few hours.


	6. The Arrival

Only to be interrupted by a stop at a gas station for fuel and a quick lunch, we arrived at Camp Wawanakwa that evening. Needless to say, the both of us were shocked by what we saw. I broke the silence.

"Uh, Chris. I don't mean to nitpick on my first day, but are you _sure_ this is the right camp? It looked different in the brochure."

"It is. That was a promotional picture of the old camp, taken in 2003. I ran a previous series known as 'Camp TV' for a few years before it closed down last year due to off-the-chart mercury deposits found in the soil, because of mercury seepage from the storage shed, because _some prankster_ thought he was a comedian!" This must've been that 'incident' that Chris said happened last year. "Good thing I found this place. I know, it was abandoned 5 years ago, but I SURE got an awesome deal on it!"

Chris gleefully recounted. "And to think, the guy I outbid wanted to tear it all down and build a luxury resort, but I told them 'No, I can bring life back into this camp! You'll see!' I hope you two can understand."

"Uh, sure Chris." The two of us winced.

"NOT that any of it matters. You two won't be staying in those heaps. Oh no. Max, you'll be staying in your own trailer, right by me and Chef! Air conditioning, private bathrooms and bedrooms, shag carpeting, flat-screen TV with a DVD player, a view of the lake, a picnic table, and a well-stocked mini fridge and and snack cupboard. How does THAT sound, hmm? Jesse, you have basically the same thing right by Playa des Losers!"

We stared in awe as we look inside these trailers. I couldn't help but feel a small sense of guilt over the fact that we were staying here while the campers were staying in basically a warmer version of a Siberian gulag, but who was I to complain?

Jesse was puzzled. "Playa des What-what?"

"Playa des _Losers_ ," Chris corrected. "After each week of challenges, a camper will be voted off." They think they'll be taken home, but they'll be taken to _this_ place instead!"

"Wait, you said the guy never built that luxury resort here."

"Yeaaaah, I kinda lied about that. Me and the guy worked out a deal so that I could hold onto the majority of the property, and that he could build something on a smaller subplot. In return for charging me rent as well as receiving royalties from the show, he lets me use it to house eliminated campers. Jesse, since the campers at Wawanakwa aren't supposed to know about Playa des Losers, you'll set your gig up there. Both of you, meet me back here in an hour for dinner."


	7. Preparations

After dropping off my duffel bag in the trailer, I take a short path down to the 'chapel.' It's an old portable, purchased from one of the local schools. Chris told me it was originally going to be the "Chris Shrine," complete with pictures of himself all over the walls, and even a gold statue of himself, where the campers would be made to stop and kiss that statue. I thank Lord Jesus that we may use this portable to glorify the King of Kings instead of that idolatry. With blackboards and bookshelves already inside, it was just a matter of organizing my things.

"Ok, so we have Bibles on the bookshelf, pamphlets are organized, my audiovisual equipment is hooked up. Perfect, now all we need are some campers." Afterwards, I then step outside to power on a large, illumated cross. Its bright, golden-hued glow stood out on the hilltop the portable was perched on, and shined brilliantly against the darkness of the surrounding island. Couldn't miss it, even if you tried.

Looking at the clock, the hour was nearly up, so I headed back to the dining hall to join Chris, Chef, and Jesse, for dinner.

"Mr. Church, Mr. Stewart." Chef stoically shook our hands.

Chris interjected. "Chef, please. Call them Max and Jesse. No need for formalities here!"

Chef looked at Jesse. "Stewart, eh? Is your father Jonathan Stewart? Corporal Jonathan Stewart?"

"Yes, Chef."

Chef grinned and chuckled. "I served with Jon for three years when I volunteered in Vietnam! How's the old man doing?"

"Doing well, Chef. Managed to get a gig doing research for the RAND Corporation."

"Awww, give him my regards, will ya?"

"For sure."

Chris grinned as the two of us. "I hope you boys are hungry. We know you're far from home, so we brought a taste of it here! Crispy fried chicken with hushpuppies, collard greens, and cornbread biscuits, all with a pitcher of sweet iced tea!

We look at the arrangement with gratitude. "Wow guys, you've really outdone yourselves…" I could hardly believe it.

"Our pleasure, boys. Let's eat!"

I stop Chris. "Wait! May I say grace first?"

"Uh, go ahead, Max."

"Ok, let's bow our heads." I continued in prayer:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this food, and the many other blessings we've received here so far. I just want to lift all of us up to you, and ask that you may continue to bless us in all that we do here. Thank you, and we pray this to you in Jesus' name, and for his sake. Amen."_

As dinner continued, the four of us lit up the dining hall with chatter. At one point, we mused about the new arrivals.

"Hard to believe that everyone's arriving tomorrow. What's the game plan?" I asked.

"Oh, not much yet. First day will mostly be unpacking and getting them acquainted with the camp. Surely, you two can't wait to meet them." Chris said.

Jesse interjected, "Oh yes, we hope that we can work with them to provide a moral support."

Chris replied, "We're gonna need it. Things got so gruelling in previous years that some campers eventually went insane with rage. Don't know whether it was drama from other campers, the constant camera surveillance, or the lack of privacy, but you guys will be the glue that holds things together."

"Yikes. We'll be sure to pray for them tonight."

Chris looked at Chef. "These two will do _just_ fine here."


	8. Introductions

The following morning, Jesse and I were called down to the dining hall. Following our prayer for this camp, we met Chris and Chef to prepare.

"So, today's the day." I quipped.

Chris beamed with excitement. "Yeppers, I hope you two are set up and good to go! Big day ahead of us, so we need to load up. I hope you boys are hungry for scrambled eggs and bacon!"

Following the recitement of grace, we dug in. Jesse's curiosity peaked.

"So, how exactly will the schedule work here?"

"Basically from Monday-Saturday, the campers will be doing the scheduled challenges, with Sunday off. I know you guys said you want to do a Sunday morning of, uh, 'praise and worship' with those who choose to do so, but aside from that, there isn't much else other than being their for those who need you. We're preeeeeety lax around here; you guys will mostly hanging in your offices."

"Ok, Max and I were thinking of also doing a mid-week group, so we can witness and be accountable to those campers, and help them pray for their fellow campers. How does Wednesday evening sound?"

"Trust me, guys. With the stuff that goes on around here, they WILL need to be witnessed and held accountable for. They'd go insane otherwise." Chris scanned the sheet, "Hmmm, let's see. There's dinner at 6, and campers will need time to get ready, so how does 8-10 pm sound?

"Sounds good to us!"

"Good. Glad that's out of the way."

Not long after breakfast, we thank Chef and follow Chris down to the dock for the arrival of the campers. Chris further instructs us there.

"Ok, so each camper will land here and be introduced. You guys will stand over there, and when they all arrive, I'll bring them to your portable so they can get acquainted. Are we good?"

"Yes, Chris. We can't wait to meet them."

Following the arrival of all 22 campers, they are guided up to the portable to greet us. We stand outside to greet them.

"Good morning, my name is Max and this is Jesse. We're here as the camp chaplains, so if you need a safe place to talk or pray 24/7, we're here. We have a youth group here Wednesday and a worship service on Sunday morning. And yes, this portable is our little 'chapel,' where we do all our stuff. Hope you all come out!"

"Ok then, thanks boys!" Chris smiled. "That part's covered, so let's continue the tour!" He shepherded the group towards the dining hall.

I looked at Jesse. "Do you think that went over well?"

"Some looked interested, so that's a start. They can be a good ground for the seeds we sow ( _Matthew 13:8)_. What matters is that we have the opportunity to do our missions work!"

"Good, good. I just wonder who of the group it will be."


	9. First Impressions

It's quarter to 8 on Wednesday night of the first week. Jesse and I sit in our portable and see who comes out. We have some pizza and a cookie and veggie tray on the table, so hopefully people come out. I look at Jesse.

"Quarter to eight. Can't wait to see who will come and talk about God with us."

"Yep. Hopefully, it's not just the food that attracts them."

We see a small crowd coming towards our portable. Looks like about 10 of them; not a bad start.

"Is that Pizza I smell?" A large, obese blonde asked.

I replied. "Yes, we were gonna have it afterwards."

"Nice! I'm Owen, and I loooove food."

"Hmm, I can tell. Don't let it eclipse your love for God!"

We take them inside and after Jesse and I introduce ourselves, the group introduces themselves to us. Izzy, Bridgette, Cody, Beth, LeShawna, DJ, Ezekiel, Owen, Lindsay, and Courtney were their names.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, guys. Before we start, does anyone have any questions?" Owen raises his hand. "That aren't food related." Owen then lowers his hand. "Good, so let me explain our mission again. We're here to lead you all into a growing relationship with Jesus Christ, and to strengthen the local church." A blonde girl in a blue bandana raises her hand. "Yes, Lindsay?"

"So, where's the part where we, like, confess what we did, to you, Pastor Mike?"

"It's Pastor _Max._ " I corrected. "We're not Catholic, so we don't confess our sins to some priest. He cannot forgive your sins, for he himself has sinned and fallen short of God's glory, too ( _Romans 3:23_ ). You need to pray to almighty God to fix that. Don't worry, we'll be sure to pray for you and everyone here."

Another blonde, this one with a ponytail and blue hoodie, raised her hand. "Yes, Bridgette?"

"I thought our worship would be about what's in nature. Isn't that what Mother Nature intended?"

I looked at Bridgette. "Don't make an idol of the creation…"

"An _idol?_ "

"Yes. Idolatry violates the second commandment ( _Exodus 20:4)_ , and is spiritually dangerous. The creation can't save you, but God our creator can. That's why I say, don't worship the creation, but the creator." I continued. "That said, we do kind of cover it. We'll be looking at the difference between common grace, which you described with the things around us that God provides to all, and special grace, which is the salvation that God extends to those who have been saved."

Bridgette beamed at me. "Cool, never thought of it that way. God sounds cool for doing that."

I look at the group. "Ok, with questions out of the way, let's pray for tonight, and get into our lesson. Please bow your heads." I continue in prayer:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, I want to thank you for this group we have here tonight, and for the opportunity we have to fellowship with and edify each other. God, I lift this group of campers up to you, and pray that we Jesse and I can put lights in their eyes as we discuss common and saving grace. Lord, may we use the truth of your word to instruct them and glorify you here in all that we do. We thank you for this and pray all of this to you in Jesus holy name, and for his sake. Amen."_

The group then joins me in our reading of related scripture and and answering questions on sheets that I printed. Following the group being split into two smaller discussion groups and getting going on their lesson, Jesse and I step outside and chat for a moment.

"So Max, did you think tonight was a success?"

"Of course I do. I'm actually surprised as many came out as they did. Nice to see them give us a go."

After the groups were done discussing and did their prayer requests, we got into the pizza, veggies, and cookies, with a very warm reception from the group that followed. A tan, brown haired girl came up to me.

"Max? It's Courtney, and I want to thank you for tonight's study."

"My pleasure, Courtney."

"You know, _not only_ was I a CIT, but was also the altar girl growing up. If there's any way I can help you guys with my expertise, let me know."

I smile at Courtney. "Yeah, if there's anything we need, we'll let you know.

"Great! Here's my business card. Take two, Jesse could use one as well."

I look down at the cards in surprise. "Wow, thanks."

I then walk up to Cody and give him a high-five. "Yo, Codemeister! Thanks for your help with the A/V equipment!"

"No problem, Max. Back home, I'm part of a youth group called: 'Geeks Under Grace,' so we do stuff like this all the time."

I smile at Cody. "Glad to hear you're part of a church back home."

As the group leaves that night, a rather pale, shaggy-haired boy stays behind.

"Max? It's Ezekiel. I have a question, but wanted to wait until the others were gone to ask, eh?"  
"Go ahead, Ezekiel."

"Well, isn't it true that scripture says that boys are better than girls are? I mean, we have to protect them and watch out for them, and…"

"Hang on, Ezekiel. Do you want to show me what you mean?"

Ezekiel pulls out his old, tattered Bible that is bound solely by a strip of duct tape. "Well, it does say that, like, woman came from the ribs of a man or something, so that means we're better, right?"

"Ezekiel, it's true that God made the first woman from part of the first man ( _Genesis 2:22_ ), but both men and women were made by God to glorify him in different ways. It doesn't make one lesser than the other."

"Ok. I was homeschooled, and my Dad taught me this stuff, eh?"

"Tell him about God's purpose for both men and women. Tell him that neither one is inferior to the other, but that God uses them in different ways to bring glory to him."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then, have a good night." After Ezekiel left, I cleaned up the portable, turned off the lights, and locked the portable. I then joined Jesse in our last prayer that day, and finally went off to my trailer for a good night's sleep.


	10. Blasphemy

I wake up the next morning and head to my office to start a new day of work. With no scheduled meetings going on, Jesse and I were going to finish up the last of our paperwork there and simply be there for the campers who needed us. As we approach the portable, a group of people greet us out front. To our delight, it was the same group of ten we hosted last night.

They all beamed with a smile. "Good morning, Pastor Max and Pastor Jesse!"

"Aw, thanks guys. That really made our day!"

Beth spoke for the group. "We just ask that before we start, you guys can pray for us and our day. Also as a gift, we put up American and Canadian flags, with a Christian flag in between, on the portable. It shows that two nations can come together in praising God!"

I looked at them in excitement. "Thanks, and for sure guys, just let me go put this soda can in the trash."

The group of campers suddenly begin to panic and shout in unison. "No, don't!"

I looked back in puzzlement. "Why not, guys?"

"You won't like what you find there."

I kept walking towards the side of the portable. As I toss my empty can of Mountain Dew into the trash bin, I look up at the wall. What I then saw shocked me as I read it.

"Jesus is a –." I won't say the last two words, but needless to say, it instantly ruined what looked like a perfect morning. To add insult to injury, the large cross I had placed a few days ago was torn out of its spot and strewn on its side, with the plastic cover and several of its bulbs shattered.

"Jesse! Come back here, there's a problem!" Jesse rushed back towards to portable's side as he too is shocked by the offending scene of carnage.

"Oh my gosh!" Our screams were enough to bring the group of campers right to where we were standing, all with saddened looks on their faces. Izzy comes forward and speaks to Jesse and I.

"Yeah, we found that on the portable when we got here, so we, like, tried to give you guys that greeting in the hopes that you wouldn't notice it..." She then looks down as she trails off ending that sentence.

I finally speak for the first time since my discovery. "None of you would happen to know who did this?! I certainly hope it was none of you!" At this point, I was in a complete state of agitation.

LeShawna spoke up. "Of course not, Pastor Max! We LOVED the get-together last night!" Owen then added, "Yeah, you guys made it special with all the stuff we did, and the pizza…" At that point, I couldn't even listen to the others anymore.

Jesse came up to me. "Max, calm down! Ok, breathe, breathe, breeeaathe, there. The campers can explain." Feeling less tense, I look onto Jesse and the group again. I almost had to force myself to speak.

"Ok, at this point, I don't want to play the blame game; that won't work. So, I'll ask again. Do any of you know at all what happened?"

Courtney raised her hand. "I think I may know."

"I second that." DJ added.

"Yes?"

Courtney added. "Well, I do know someone who often has a can of spray paint in his pocket."

DJ built on that statement. "Yeah, and I did hear someone sneak out of our cabin last night."

I get excited. "Well, do you know their name? What they look like? Don't be afraid to spill the beans! We need to know this. Is this kid usually a troublemaker?" The group of campers all nod their heads.

DJ looked around and then came closer to me. "Can I whisper the name? I share a cabin with this dude, and he would go after me if he knew I told on him."

"Sure, DJ."

"Before I do though, do you _promise_ that you'll keep my name secret here."

"Fair enough." DJ than whispered his name to me.

"Thank you, DJ." I look at the group with relief, though I was still annoyed by what happened. "Jesse, you lead the group in prayer, I'll go speak to Chris about this." I walk around back to the scene of the earlier vandalism. "Forgive him, Lord. For he knows not what he does." I mutter as I look up to the sky. I then take my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Yo, Max! What's up, my hombre?!" Chris warmly greeted.

"Chris, I'm _really not_ in the mood for fancy greetings! I just texted you a picture of what I found this morning."

Chris replied in shock. "Wow. I know not everyone was enamored with you guys, but that is pretty extreme. That sucks, dude. I'll be sure to find out more at breakfast."

"No need, a few campers came forward with specific information."

"Go on…"


	11. Punishment Day

As the campers sat down to a breakfast of Chef's infamous mystery gruel (hint: 80% shredded newspaper, 15% oats, 5% floor sweepings, for 'added texture and protein'), Chris called the group to attention, showing his disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, guys. Turns out _somebody_ had vandalized the resource center. Their sign was uprooted and damaged, and a derogatory message was spray painted on the wall. And it's ALL coming out of my wallet to fix, since it's technically camp property!"

Chris then looked onto the crowd. "Listen, I get it, Max and Jesse are a pair of freaky Southerners with religious beliefs that not even I agree with, but that gives NO EXCUSE for that vandalism!" Chris then huffed as he finished his little rant. "You guys can now clear your trays and head out to the beach for further instruction."

Duncan smirked as he was consumed in his thinking. "Hmmph, they'll never know it was me…"

"Not you Duncan, stay here." Chris interrupted his train of thought.

Duncan gulped. "Uh, Chris, I…I…"

" _I_ don't want to hear it, dude. I was told that you were the one who vandalized the resource center with black spray paint and damaged their sign. Is that true, Duncan?"

"What, me? No, I could never do such a…" Clink, clink. A can of black spray paint fell out of his pocket. Chris' eyes narrowed.

"Well, looks like there's no further explanation needed. Go see Max at the resource center, he'll deal with you there. As for that there…" Chris then took the can of spray paint away. "Now go!"

Duncan bitterly cursed under his breath as he walked to the resource center. "I can't believe somebody ratted me out! I _told_ them to keep quiet about it!" Eventually, he comes into my portable and I look up to see him standing there.

"Are you Duncan?" I ask. "Yes," he states in reply as I point him towards the chair in front of my desk. "Sit down."

"What? Come on!"

"Sit down!"

"Pfft, bite me, Godboy!"

"DUNCAN, SIT DOWN!" At this point, I had already lost my patience with the green-haired rebel."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, _Pastor_. Gee, whatever happened to 'Love thy neighbor?!'"

I glare at Duncan as I speak. "You know why you're here, and based on what Chris told me about you, I'm frankly not surprised. You're lucky you're at summer camp and not rotting away in jail at the moment!"

Duncan looked back and shrugged. "Can't say I disagree with any of that. Already been crowned King of Juvie for 4 years in a row." I then point to a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

"You see those."

"Uh, duh."

"Well you're gonna be cleaning up the mess you created last night. Come along!"

"But, what about today's challenges?"

"Oh, I spoke with Chris. You're exempted from today's challenges. You won't get eliminated this week, but, you'll have to use this time to own up instead." I take Duncan out to the side of the portable. I had stowed the damaged cross away for repair, but the broken pieces of plastic remained, along with the graffiti on the wall.

"Does any of this ring a bell, Duncan?"

"Yeah."

I then hand him the cleaning supplies. "I want this _spotless_ by the end of the day."

"Pfft. I'm not doing this."

"That's cool, Duncan. But I _don't think_ you'd like the alternative."

"And that is?"

"If you refuse to do this, I'll send you to Chef Hatchet. Given his military background, he'll give you punishments that'll make this look like a walk in the park. Let's see, 50 laps around the island, plucking EVERY weed on the campground, spending nights in the fishing cabin…"

Duncan sighed. "Fine, I'll clean this mess."

"Good. And by the way, you'll be scrubbing at the graffiti with this old toothbrush I dug out of the trash. Afterwards, you can pick up all the pieces of broken plastic. You can head off to the dining hall during meal times, but you have to return here after until the work is done. Is that clear?

"Crystal."

"Good. If you need me, I'll be in my office." I admit, considering it was already 75 degrees outside this morning, it was going to be quite a hot day. Made me feel a bit bad for the kid, but he has to learn his lesson. After all, the wages of such sin is death ( _Romans 6:23a_ ), and if Duncan doesn't shape up soon, he'll eventually wind up in Federal Prison, or worse.

By late afternoon, Duncan had picked up the littered pieces of plastic and removed the graffiti enough that he could then whitewash the once-defaced wall. Once his work was done, he came in, red in the face and sweaty.

"All done, Pastor."

"Alright, glad that's been cleaned up. Thanks for your help! Say, you look quite tired. Care for a bottle of water?" I passed Duncan a water bottle as I continue to speak. "So, I want to ask you Duncan, why did you do this earlier?"

"Well, I- Wait, is that a gun holster behind you?"

I look back, and surely enough, he noticed the holster I use to conceal carry my Glock pistol back home. Only thing was, it was empty, as I was not permitted to conceal carry up here. I nearly got nabbed at the border once for forgetting to take my pistol out of the holster, so I made it a point to carry my empty holster on a belt to be sure I remembered this on my new trip.

"Yeah, normally back home, I wear that with my pistol in it for personal defense."

Duncan's jaw dropped in disbelief "Aw, what?! You're legally _allowed_ to carry guns where you're from? That's SO cool!"

"That's right. That's just a belt that happens to have it attached."

Duncan looked at me in surprise. "You know Max, maybe you're not a bad guy after all. It's certainly cool that you can carry guns and stuff, not to mention that you help people here!"

I beamed a smile at Duncan, "Thanks, Duncan. Oh, look at the time, dinner's almost ready. Tell you what, I'll lend you these; read them, and tell me what you think. We'll be having our first praise and worship Sunday coming up, but feel free to pop by whenever to let me know." I hand Duncan a copy of the New Testament, along with a few tracts in it with specific information. I also placed a bookmark in a _very_ specific spot.

"You asked me earlier about loving your neighbor. That's a refencerence from Leviticus 19:18, but it's refenced again in here, where Jesus says: 'You shall love your neighbor as yourself' ( _Matthew 22:39_ ). He's talking about his love for all, which includes you, Duncan.

"Really? Even after I've insulted him?"

"If people like drug dealers, prostitutes, and even tax collectors can be saved, you can too. Did you know that even in prison, many turn their hearts to the Lord? They even have prison ministries designed for them."

"Wow, didn't know that, Dude." Duncan continued with gratitude. "Thanks, I'll look it up tonight."

"My pleasure!" I beamed as I watch him walk off towards the dining hall. "Glad I could help you, neighbor."


	12. Change of Heart

The next morning, Jesse are walking down to the portable only to then find a familiar person sitting in front of it.

"Good morning, Pastor Max and Pastor Jesse!" It was Duncan, to my surprise.

"Good morning, Duncan! How are things going?" I was genuinely curious about how his day was going, and _especially_ if he read into that portion of Matthew that I suggested.

"Glad to be here! Nice to see you in person, Jesse." Jesse beamed at Duncan. "My pleasure. I'm off to my office elsewhere, so you can tell Max anything that's on your mind. Max, I'll see you at lunch." After Jesse left, I invited Duncan into the portable, where we sat down and talked.

"So Duncan, how did you make out with reading scripture?"

"It was cool. A lot of stuff I didn't know before. Sunday school as a kid aside, my only other experience with a Bible was tearing up one of those Gideon Bibles they give out at school and using the pages as joint papers."

None of that surprised me, given his past history. I looked on as he kept describing his childhood.

"My parents always had high expectations for me, believe it or not. I never felt I could live up, so I started acting out. Thought I could get attention that way, by getting it from peers who would always egg me on to rebel against authority." This made me further inquire about his past vis-à-vis the recent vandalism.

"So, what you're telling me is that this act of vandalism was one of your many cries for attention, by lashing out at the main authority figure and expecting validation from it?" Duncan nods. "Well brother, you have it right here, right now. Not only am I paying attention, but so is God."

Duncan continues. "So, I know that you pointed to Matthew, and I read some of it. But what caught my eye was this dude name Paul in Acts."

"Ah, the Apostle Paul. He had quite the change of heart himself."

"Yeah, that's what I picked up on. He did a lot of nasty stuff to people, even helped kill a guy."

"You mean Stephen. He was martyred for his beliefs ( _Acts 7)_ , and Paul was a witness. His conversion came much later when he was blinded while on the Road to Damascus, only to be guided by God ( _Acts 9:1-22_ ). After this, his sight was restored and he was baptized. He went on to write 13 of 27 books in the New Testament. Don't you see, Duncan, even those who had blasphemied the most can come to God and…"

Duncan looked straight at me. "That's what I mean. Pastor Max, I don't want to live this life of crime anymore. For the last several years or so, I've given nothing but grief to myself and others. And for what, so that I can impress my friends?"

"You shouldn't call them your 'friends,' Duncan. Would real friends urge you to commit risky acts that put yourself in danger, not to mention in juvie, and eventually, Hell?" Duncan shook his head. "Is it not better to enter the Kingdom of God crippled than with…"

"Two hands or feet to be thrown away into the eternal fire ( _Matthew 18:8)_." I was surprised to hear Duncan finish my sentence like that. Must've really studied up on scripture. Duncan continued. "It was weird though; I always thought that Hell was this big party where you could do what you wanted and no one could stop you."

"Oh no, Duncan. That is a grave mistake, and many people fall for it. In Hell, you are eternally separated from God and his glory, in addition to being punished with eternal destruction ( _2 Thessalonians 1:9_ ). Even Satan and his demons are suffering there, as Hell was originally made for them, not humans ( _Matthew 25:41_ ). It's really a shame anyone would send themselves there, but because of the fall, people don't see it."

Duncan pauses, then asks me what I have been waiting for. "Max, how can I get saved? I want to become a better person, and this looks like the way to do it. If someone like Paul can change, I surely can, right?"

I beam Duncan a grin, trying to contain my surprise at his newfound attitude. "Get on your knees, and call out to God. Ask him to allow the Holy Spirit into your heart." In no time, Duncan did just that, and immediately cried out:

 _"God, it's me, Duncan. Please forgive me for my sins, and allow the Holy Spirit into my heart. I know that I've lived a life that is dangerous and foolish, and I was only looking for love and attention. Lord Jesus, I thank you for what you did for me here on Earth, and I'm so sorry I cursed you before. I believe that you are the son of God, who died and rose again so I could be able to be a part of your Kingdom. Please allow the Holy Spirit to work into my life, so that I may glorify you in all that I do. Thank you, Lord Jesus, and may you be my Savior. Amen."_

"Duncan, I am SO proud that you put your trust in God!" I could hardly contain my excitement. "The next step is to be baptized, so have your testimony ready, and we can do that this Sunday, when we have our praise and worship service."

Duncan smiled as he got up. "Will definitely be there!"

I can't help but continue to be in amazement over the change in Duncan's heart. "Lord, it looks like another one just came home."


	13. Growth

It is now our first Sunday here at Camp Wawanakwa, which means that we will have our first Sunday worship service. Sadly, Ezekiel was eliminated from the challenge yesterday. A shame, I quite liked the kid, and he really seemed to have potential in learning about scripture. I'm just glad that now, Jesse will be continuing what I taught him at Playa des Losers. They're probably having a Bible study session this morning, based on the sermon I'll be giving. Now that my portable and sign have been repaired from the recent vandalism, I feel pumped to get started.

As we gather around the portable, I stand among the crowd. True, Ezekiel's no longer here, but now, we have Duncan, who can't wait to be baptized in the Lake. He also brought along Geoff and Tyler, bringing the total to 12 of 21 remaining campers. It was nice getting to meet them. Geoff thought that Heaven would be "One big party." I told him, "Being in Heaven, with God, is better than ANY party you've ever been to. Trust me." Tyler found out about us from Lindsay, so it was nice to see him give it a go. Turns out both of these young men were very surprised by Duncan's conversion, so I guess that Duncan shared that scripture I gave him. To my surprise, we also had a few extra guests I wasn't expecting when I greeted each of the campers.

"Good morning, Izzy. How are… Wait, who are they?" I grow confused.

Izzy grinned at me. "Oh, they're my friends. I know several animal languages, so I translated the Gospel into them." Standing next to her are 5 bears, 4 wolves, 7 seagulls, 3 snakes, 2 deer, an eagle, a chipmunk, a squirrel, and a Sasquatchanakwa. "They all want to be saved too!"

I looked at Izzy. "I'm glad you have a zeal for evangelizing to your, uh, friends, but animals actually don't need to be saved."

"Th-they don't?"

"No, they actually don't. When mankind fell, it was _only_ mankind that sinned against God. Animals never did this, which is why they continue to live for God's purpose perfectly, and why they, basically, are already saved by default, unlike us. That said, they can watch our service, and see Duncan get baptized, but after this, I don't recommend you bring them. They don't need to ask God for salvation. Do you know what I'm saying, Izzy?"

"I understand, Max. I'll go tell them." Looking slightly dejected, Izzy spoke in various clicks and whistles as I continued to mingle.

After we got our service started following our singing, I get up in front of the group and begin.

"Good morning, guys. Normally, we'd be starting this in the portable, but today is something special. Today, we witness the testimony and baptism of our brother-in-Christ, Duncan. Duncan, can you come forward, please?" Duncan came forward as the crowd applauded, dressed in the white baptismal gown I provided to him. Duncan then started to speak as he shared his testimony:

 _"Hello everyone, I'm here to share my testimony. Growing up, I always felt much pressure from those around me to live up to high expectations. I felt like a failure not being able to meet these expectations, so I eventually grew to resent authority figures and lived a life of rebellion, which was made worse by hanging with people who encouraged me to do unlawful things. I've made juvie a second home for the last 5 years, and now, I've decided that I don't want to waste my future, as I already have my teen years. I could've continued to seek the validation of this world, but instead, I decided to seek a relationship with God instead. It is only through Jesus Christ that I could be redeemed, to go from mocking him, to accepting him as my Savior. It was because of the grace of God and Pastor Max's guidance that I have been able to realize this and make this declaration of faith today. It was Acts 2:38 where the Apostle Peter declared that we must repent and be baptized. I hereby wish to be baptized today to represent not only an act of faith, but also an act of growth in Christ. Thank you."_

The crowd applauded loudly; I even heard some cheers. Afterwards Duncan walks into the lake and stands next to me. I put my hand on Duncan's back as I begin to speak. "Duncan, _do you_ accept Jesus Christ as Lord and Savior?"

"Yes, I do."

I then continued. "Based on your profession of faith, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." I then lower Duncan into the lake. "United in death." I then lift a now drenched Duncan back up. "Raised again!" The crowd cheers wildly, and even Courtney runs up to give him a hug. Following Duncan's baptism, I begin my sermon. For this summer, I will focus on the Sermon on the Mount ( _Matthew 5-7_ ), which not only serves as a good summary of what Jesus taught, but remains the greatest single moral teaching to this date, even among those who don't follow Jesus. Following the sermon, we prayed for other campers, and for the upcoming week. It's only the first week, but I can tell things already look very promising here.


	14. The Shocker

My satisfaction with the first week still lingering, I have high hopes for the coming summer. It looks like the seed I have planted is definitely taking root and will grow to be strong as I continue my evangelism here at Camp Wawanakwa. So wonderful that God could create such a gem in the middle of Ontario's cottage country. My daydreaming is interrupted by the opening of the door to the portable. A thin, brown-skinned boy with thick brown hair and a nasally voice entered.

"Uh, excuse me, Pastor Max? Can I read here? The people in my cabin are annoying as usual, so I need a quiet spot."

I look at the boy. "Uh, sure. And you are?"

"Noah, and before you get into trying to "convert" me, my friends already tried. Seriously can't believe they all fell for your trap." Noah rolls his eyes before he immediately puts his face in his book. I then notice he's reading a copy of _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair_.

"I see you're reading up some Narnia there. Good choice, I read the books in middle school."

"Thanks, but I _really_ don't need the commentary on my reading." I pause for a moment, then decide to slip some of my knowledge.

"You know, C.S. Lewis was a professing Christian." Noah looks up in surprise and chuckles.

"C.S. Lewis? One of history's greatest authors? No, it can't be. He's above that."

"I wouldn't say that. In addition to _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , he also published pieces in the area of Christian apologetics. _The Screwtape Letters, Mere Christianity,_ I even have a copy of _Mere Christianity._ " I hand it to Noah, only for him to toss it aside.

"Gee, way to be _so much less_ annoying than my fellow campers. Really appreciate it, _Pastor_." Noah puts his head back in his book, this time with a strong hint of annoyance in his voice. I continued.

"Even with your copies of the Chronicles, many of them had strong Christian messages and allegories." Noah's hands began to shake as I kept talking. "If Aslan, for example, represented the immaterial Deity the same way in which Giant Despair represents despair…" Suddenly, Noah snaps.

"OK, FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH, MAX?! BECAUSE _I'M_ GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT _ALL_ MY GREAT DESPAIR! _I. WAS. RAPED!_ " Completely taken aback by this, I tried to pacify Noah, to no luck.

"Noah, I'm so…"

"DON'T EVEN _TRY_ TO APOLOGIZE FOR IT! AGE 8, I WAS IN THE CONFESSION BOOTH, AND A PRIEST ASK ME WHAT I DID! AFTER, HE SAID 'WHAT A GREAT SMILE YOU'VE GOT, COME IN AND LET ME SEE!' AND IT HAPPENED! IT _ALL_ HAPPENED BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP ME! AND ALL TO SERVE A GOD THAT ALLOWS THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Noah's ranting continued as he stood up and proceeded to shove all the supplies off my desk in one clean swipe. "AND NOW, I CAN'T LET YOU DO TO THEM WHAT THE PRIEST DID TO ME!" Noah tries to pick up the one chair that's bolted to the floor. "IT CAN'T HAPPEN! IT CAN'T…" In complete anguish, Noah then bursts into tears as he collapses to the floor, unable to pick up the affixed chair. I walk over towards Noah, now curled up in a puddle of his own tears.

"Blame _the man_ , not God." Noah looks up at me, his eyes completely welled up with tears.

"W…Why then would your God allow that Priest to do what he did? Does my life not have meaning to God?"

"Noah, your life _does_ have meaning to God. We must praise God, for scripture says that we are all fearfully and wonderfully made ( _Psalm 139:14_ ). That includes you."

"It…it does? Nobody told me this before." Noah sniffed as he grabbed a tissue.

"Yes. I'm so sorry that man harmed you, but it's very unhealthy to hold in anger. God didn't make you just to live a life of bitterness and resentment. He wants you to glorify him in all that you say and do." Noah looked at me with a sense of curiosity as his eyes finally dried. "Pastor Max, could you pass me that book, please?" I handed him the copy of _Mere Christianity_ that he tossed aside just earlier.

"Here, and by the way, here's an interesting quote." I flip the page, and it says this:

 _"A proud man is always looking down on things and people; and, of course, as long as you are looking down, you cannot see something that is above you."_ That was in Chapter 8 in the book. Noah's eyes widened in surprise.

"C.S. Lewis really wrote this?" I nod. "Wow, he's so right about that. Ever since that, um, incident, I have so lost my trust in others that I became cynical, and looked down on others who couldn't see what I did. I also shied away from others after that. Guess I was trying to protect myself from being harmed again." Noah let out a sigh as he finished.

"Do you feel any better now, Noah?" Noah nods. "You know, I have a Masters Degree in Christian Ministry, _magna cum laude_. I hear that you're quite the smart one yourself."

Noah blushes. "Well, ever since I was able to read the nutrition facts label on my baby food, I've surprised everyone since. I'm only 16, but have just graduated high school, I advanced so much. Already have offers from several universities."

"I can relate to that. I grew up in Mississippi, where _any_ post-secondary degree made you look like an Einsteinian figure, let alone graduating top-of-my-class in both undergrad and masters. When I moved to Indiana, many people looked down on me, but I proved them wrong." Noah smiles at this, but then looks down.

"Max, I must apologize. I was wrong about you and this group you have. You guys are _so_ much different from that Priest."

"I forgive you, Noah. Now, can you help me clean up the stuff you knocked off my desk?" A few minutes later, everything is back up and rearranged to the way it was on my desk.

"Today's Tuesday, right Pastor?" Noah wonders. "I hear you guys have a group meeting each Wednesday night."

"It's Tuesday today, and yes Noah, tomorrow night is our weekly youth group. I bring pizza, veggies, and cookies, and I teach them about God."

"Can I still come? Is there anything I need to do? I don't have a Bible with me." Noah sheepishly asks.

"Of course, you're always welcome, Noah. Just bring yourself, and I have some spare Bibles on the shelf over there." I point to the bookshelf as Noah heads over and takes a Bible off the shelf.

"Can I borrow this, so I can know what to study for tomorrow?" I beam a smile at Noah.

"Absolutely! In fact, read up on both Psalm 145:9 and Ephesians 2:8. We're looking at common and saving grace in our lessons."

"Thanks, Pastor Max. The world needs more teachers like you." Noah beamed me a very genuine smile as he left the portable to return to the challenges.

"My pleasure, Noah. My pleasure."


	15. Pulling the Veil

It's a late-afternoon on Wednesday, which means that I'm in preparation mode for tonight's youth worship. Naturally, we will be continuing our series on grace, which means doing readings of both Psalm 145 and Ephesians 2. It's only been a week and a half, and I already have so much to be grateful for. The fact that there's a loyal group of campers eager to receive the Gospel puts a smile on my face, not to mention I've managed to soften the hearts of a few other campers. I'm busy preparing the work sheets for tonight's lesson, so I've managed to get assistance from a camper.

"How are those copies looking, Gwen?" I can't help but look at the goth girl with curiosity. Don't see many of them in the pews.

Gwen smiles. "They're all about printed. Just a few more need to come through." Chris told me that each camper was required to do some form of volunteer work while on the island outside of challenge times. Some did dish duty, others helped set up and dismantle challenges. I'm glad to see that I've had somebody volunteer here. Gwen continues as she waits for all the copies to be made.

"So Pastor Max, I've heard all kinds of things about this place. Glad to see that you're having success here." I beam a smile at this musing.

"Aw, thanks. I'm glad that people here are open to being taught about the truth of God's word, and his redemptive plan for us. BTW, did you want to come out to tonight's group?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. As much as I respect you guys, it's just not my thing." The photocopy machine then beeps. "Oh look, all the copies have been made." Gwen then removes the photocopies from the machine. As she removes the master copy from the machine and lowers the lid, her sleeve catches it, pulling back and revealing ghastly red lines running across her forearm and wrist. She quickly pulls her sleeve back, but not before I take notice.

"Gwen, what was that on your arm?" What a rhetorical question, of course I fully knew the answer, but wanted to ask her about it; whatever it was, it looked serious.

"Oh, um, nothing, Pastor!" She said with a grin. I wasn't buying it.

"Gwen, it isn't just _nothing_. If something's going on, I can help you! There's no shame here."

Gwen sighs as she pulls back her sleeve, again revealing the nasty red scars on her wrist. I cringed at the sight, but knew I had to help her.

"Ok, I admit it. I have cut myself to relieve stress." Gwen continues describing her life story to me.

"When I was 7, my parents divorced. Ever since, I've been living with my Mom and younger Brother. There were times when it was a complete struggle just to get by. Kids would pick on me for being poor, sometimes for having dirty clothes, sometimes for only having a stale bologna sandwich and box of smushed-up raisins for the whole day, and for just being the odd one out in general. By middle school, I became so cynical of the other kids in my school, that I withdrew from them completely, losing any remaining friends. I was clinically depressed at this point, and it got so bad that I…I…" Gwen paused as she wiped away tears. I hand her a box of tissues as she continues, forcing herself to speak, and I nearly dropped my cup of coffee over the next part.

"Tried to kill myself. There, I said it." Gwen takes a deep breath as she continues. "It was last fall, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had the noose ready and would've succeeded, had my younger Brother not stopped me in time. I knew I had hit rock bottom at this point."

I couldn't help but feel both shock and pity for Gwen. The fact that she had survived all that was an absolute miracle. "Gwen, that's so tragic!"

Gwen looks at me sadly. "Yeah, that's why I'm at this camp. Not only to keep me busy from self-harm and win that much-needed cash, but to also redeem myself, and find a new purpose in my life."

"Aren't you glad that God brought you here? In spite of your many trials and tribulations, we are able to meet, and I can help you. Gwen, are you familiar with the Book of Job at all?"

"Afraid not, Pastor."

"Job was a man who was perfect, upright, and feared God ( _Job 1:1_ ). In short, he was a successful man that through a series of misfortunes, lost just about everything. In spite of that, he kept praising God, where he said: 'Naked, I come from my mother's womb, and naked, shall I return. The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away. Blessed be the name of the Lord ( _Job 1:21_ ). Don't you see Gwen? You don't have to let a life of trials keep you from looking forward to God's many blessings."

"That's easy for you to say. I bet this Job character _couldn't_ have had it as bad as me." I simply shrugged at that.

"At least you still have living relatives, and some sort of wealth. Job _literally_ witnessed all his children die, not to mention became homeless."

" _Well_ , we did move around a lot, and there were more than a few occasions were we spent time at the local homeless shelter."

"I prefer not to see this as a grievance contest, Gwen. But rather, the fact that you're still here as a proof of God being with you and your family in these hard times. Count your blessings."

"Thanks, I guess I've had _some_ luck. At least I'm not homeless, or worse, dead right now."

"That, and rather than look back on life's failures, try looking forward to God's plan for your life. The things we suffer now are not worth comparing with the glory that will be revealed ( _Romans 8:18)_. In fact, let me write that down for you." I take a business card of mine and write that verse down on the back of it. Gwen proceeds to ask.

"Can I join you guys tonight? I want to know more about God's plan for me and my family. Surely, there must be something." I grin at Gwen.

"For sure! We are doing a series on God's grace, and I think you'd like to hear it."

"Thanks, Pastor Max! I'll see you tonight!"


	16. Two Birds, One Stone

Another night, another moment to look forward to. It was so nice to see our group grow, now that Duncan, Gwen, and Noah are all a part of our family. In addition, Gwen told me that she would bring her friend Trent out tonight. That means out of the 20 remaining campers (Eva was recently eliminated, so I was told), 15 will be joining us tonight. In total, 16 of 22 campers are between myself and Jesse at Playa des Losers. I see a familiar figure, and her friend.

"Hey Gwen, glad you could make it out tonight!" I smiled. "And you are?"

"Trent. Gwen told me all about your chat earlier."

"Yes. Tragic, but I'm glad she was able to overcome it. She's real excited for tonight, and I hope you are too!"

Trent looked down as he put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, thing is, I still _believe_ in God, but I haven't been to church since I was 13. Got bored of it, no offense."

I look at Trent as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Oh, this will be different, I promise it won't be boring."

Trent grins sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess with Gwen and everyone here, it'll be a riot!"

"That's the stuff! Say, I hear you're good on the guitar. Did you want to be part of the worship team? Geoff can do the Drums."

"Aw, what? You guys have all that?!" Trent was in disbelief. "All we had was that dusty old organ. That's so cool, I'll definitely play for you guys!"

As I greet the rest of them, we gather into the portable. I _was_ planning on doing another outdoor lesson, but it was rather cool out this evening, so we were indoors tonight. After we sang our worship songs, we head into prayer when Bridgette raises her hand.

"Yes, Bridgette?"

"I just think we should pray for Eva, who was just eliminated recently. She has big-time anger problems, and _really_ doesn't seem to especially like me for some reason. She also called us all 'weaklings' for our faith in God."

"For sure, we can do that." As the campers bow their heads, I begin to pray:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, I want to thank you for this group we have here tonight, and for the opportunity we have to fellowship with and edify each other. God, I lift this group of campers up to you, and pray that I can put lights in their eyes as we continue with our lessons in grace. Lord, we also lift up Eva, who, even though she's not part of our group, we just ask that you may forgive her for her sinful faults, and allow the Holy Spirit to work into her heart, for she knows not what she does, and is just as much in need of salvation through the blood of Jesus as we all are. We pray that Eva may use her energy not to sin, but rather to glorify you. Lord, we thank you for your grace and pray all of this to you in Jesus holy name, and for his sake. Amen."_

Following my prayer, I invite Gwen and Noah up to the front. "I know what you all are thinking, you're surprised to see Gwen and Noah here, two people you otherwise wouldn't expect. As of recently, both of these guys have made a decision to put the Lord front and center in their lives. Therefore, I am holding an altar call for both of them."

Gwen speaks first. _"Hello everyone, I'm here to share my testimony. Ever since my parents divorced when I was 7, it was a constant struggle just to get by. We were so poor, that we even spent time at the homeless shelter. Kids always made fun of me at school, and eventually, I became cynical of them and shut myself out, losing anybody I had. It got to the point last year that I nearly_ *gulp* _ended my own life, as I fell into a deep depression. I would've succeeded, had my brother not stopped me in time."_ Everyone was shocked by this admission, but kept listening as Gwen continued.

 _"I then auditioned for this show, skeptical that I could ever change my life. However, as of today, I was proven wrong. It was because of the grace of God and Pastor Max's guidance that I have been able to realize this and make this declaration of faith today. It was by reading the Book of Job that I realized in spite of my misfortunes, I can still look forward to God's plan for me. I hereby wish to accept Jesus Christ as Lord and Savior today, to represent not only an act of faith, but to show gratitude for him and his awesome works. Thank you."_ The crowd loudly applauded afterwards, I even heard cheers. Noah spoke next.

 _"Hello everyone, I'm here to share my testimony. For the longest time, I took immense pride in my intelligence, ever since I could read the nutrition facts label on my baby food. That said, I also harbored a deep, dark secret. When I was 8 years old, I attended confession after Mass ended. After I finished, the priest then took advantage of me in a rather 'unsavory' manner. I won't share the specifics, but it left me bitter and cynical of the world around me. I closed myself off to many people, just so I could protect myself from it happening again. That anger resurfaced yesterday, when I lashed out in this very portable, at the very man leading this group. However, it was Pastor Max's gentle guidance that taught me that God is not a villain, but rather the Savior of mankind, as he used his son Jesus Christ to do this for us. I hereby wish to accept the Lord Jesus Christ as my Savior today, to represent not only an act of faith, but to show gratitude for him and how fearfully and wonderfully he made us. Thank you."_

The crowd then applauded and cheered for Noah. The rest of the night was pretty normal for us, as we continued our series on common and saving grace, followed by them splitting into groups to do their lessons. After that concluded, we have our pizza dinner. Both Gwen and Noah came up to me.

Gwen starts talking to me. "Pastor Max, we want to thank you for leading us to God, and allowing us to share our stories."

"Yeah, neither of us were the most 'likeable' campers before, so people will understand us better now." Noah added. I then beam a smile at both.

"Aw, thanks guys. Say, this Sunday, I can baptize you both. That's the next step, as we are to repent and be baptized ( _Acts 2:38_ ). I bet that's exciting, isn't it?

Gwen then looks around. "So, where's the little tub…"

"Oh, we'll be doing it in the lake. Full immersion is the only way, as that's how Jesus was baptized ( _Matthew 3:14-17_ ). Hopefully, you'll both be there."

"For sure!" Both pipe up with excitement. I then saw Trent come up to me as he gave me a high-five. "Max, that was an _awesome_ worship service! I never thought church could be this exciting!"

I look at Trent in gratitude. "Aw, thanks for saying that. I'm glad your faith was renewed tonight. Not to mention that your friend Gwen now believes."

"Pastor Max, you're truly amazing, and I'll gladly keep playing guitar for the group!"

Afterwards, we finished up and I closed down the portable for the night. Lindsay and Beth then head back to their cabin when they're greeted by a narrow-eyed, black-haired girl, who looked unhappy with them. I later learned her name was Heather, and that she could be bad news.

Heather then snapped at Lindsay and Beth. "Um, where _were_ you two?"

Lindsay spoke up. "We were with our youth group…"

"Youth group? You mean _those_ bunch of religious weirdos, lead by _that_ inbred hilbilly?!

Beth got annoyed by that statement. "Hey, Pastor Max is _not_ a hil…"

Heather interrupted her. "I don't care. _I_ should be at the top of your lives, _not_ Pastor Max or anyone else. Alliance, anyone?" Heather continued her rant.

"The choice is yours. You can keep going to that group, but _don't_ expect to go to the final three together with me." She snarled the second half of that statement. "Again, the choice is yours." Heather then turns around and walks off.

Lindsay looked at Beth in fear. "Oh, I hope Heather doesn't stay mad at us for our faith." Beth then directly faced Lindsay.

"Look," she whispered, "that Heather is up to no good, I can tell a mile away. And I am _not_ giving up God's promised salvation for a shaky-at-best, non-promise by her. If God is for us, who can be against us ( _Romans 8:31b_ )?" Lindsay then nods as they agree to pray for Heather, and make a note of it in the journals I gave them.

Later that night, all the lights in the cabin go out as everyone falls asleep. Everyone, except Heather. When the coast is clear, she sneaks out of her cabin and walks for half a mile into the woods. Undeterred, she lays a wooden idol in front of her, and pulls out this book.

"Oh Great One, I ask of you, arise!" The dead leaves around her are blown away as she summons the demon.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Heather?" It spoke in the most wretched, demonic voice that would even keep a big guy like myself up at night, but Heather clearly wasn't afraid of this.

"Oh Great One, my efforts to contain Lindsay and Beth have failed! I followed your advice and…"

"YOU DARE DOUBT ME?!" This caused Heather to jump back a bit, but she continued.

"Forgive me, Great One. I do not intend to doubt, but rather seek your help in this. After all, you _did_ promise me all that I wanted in return for my allegiance."

"Oh, a wise one, aren't you? Fine, Lindsay and Beth are useless to me anyways, not to mention that our plans with Duncan _failed!_ So, you'll use Justin next."

"J-Justin? How can I trust him? He barely speaks."

"Yes, but he is _so_ self-absorbed, he can be made to do _anything_ if it means constant praise and adoration. Use this to your advantage, will ya? Those Pastor dudes are so _freaking_ annoying; not to mention, they ruin my plans!"

"Ok, what's your plan, then?"

The demon then whispers his evil plan to Heather. She grins as she takes it all in.

"Thanks, Great One! With that advice, Justin _will_ be mine." Heather packs up her things and returns to her cabin. The demon maniachally grins as she walks away.

"Oh, he is _mine_ alright! You'll _ALL_ be mine!"


	17. Looks Can Kill

The next morning, Heather and Justin are seen walking past the portable. Heather narrows her eyes in disgust as she sees a large group of campers, almost all of them, praying for the day. She then turns towards Justin.

"Ugh, can you believe those guys? At least _some_ campers here haven't fallen into his trap!"

Justin nods. "Yeah, especially since they no longer fixtate on _moi_." Heather evilly grins as she hears this. Time to go in!

"You know, Justin, there _is_ a way you can get that back." Like a dog on a steak, Justin immediately becomes enticed. "I'm listening."

"You can do this, but you have to do _exactly_ as I say. How do you think I came to rule the roost here?" Heather then divulged into the steps.

"You're going to form a rival group. Why let Pastor Max and Jesse trap them, when you could set them free?"

"B-but, I'm not a pastor…"

"Maybe not. But I heard from God that there's a reason he made you so beautiful." Justin proceeded to pull out his pocket mirror. "I know," he smugly claims.

"You're beautiful because God _wanted you_ to be that way, and if you follow him, you can get _anything_ you want. Fame, fortune, looks…"

"Gild what is already perfected? I'm in."

"Good, good. Every Thursday night, starting tonight, you can teach them the same thing, that with God's grace, they too can have anything they want. Again, Pastor Max and Jesse want to keep them trapped, you'll be setting them free."

"Uh, okay. But, how will they come?"

"Have you not noticed? ALL the girls, plus Owen, simply stop and stare anytime you enter the room. Your natural charisma will bring them in, don't worry. Just hang these posters as a reminder." Of course, the posters had Justin's face on them.

Justin beamed a smile after hearing all this. "Thanks, Heather! Fame and fortune, here I come!"

Heather smirked as Justin walked ahead. "Justin, I can play you like a violin."

That night, Justin set up his meeting at the small stage. To nobody's surprise, almost all the girls and Owen came out to hear Justin speak. Naturally, they were all enticed by his looks, not really thinking about what we was about to preach.

"Hey guys, glad you could come out tonight! Before I start, let me ask you, did Pastor Max ever tell you about God's plan for your life?" The crowd obediently nods as he continues.

"That's good and all, but what if I told you, there's something the Pastor's _lying_ about to you."

The crowd looked on in shock. "Pastor Max wouldn't lie to us, would he?" Justin continued.

"Well, I'm afraid it's true. He's trying to use God to hold you guys back. In truth, God wants you to be set free! He can bless you with anything you want, if you let him set you free. Fame, fortune, looks. It can happen, but only if you let me teach you." At this point, Justin had them in his complete control.

Among the crowd are Lindsay and Beth. Beth looks at Lindsay.

"Strange, I don't remember Pastor Max ever lying to us. Everything he said was based in scripture."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why are there no Bibles, or praying for each other?'

"Something stinks here."

As they look around, Lindsay spots Heather hiding behind a nearby bush. When Lindsay points her out, Heather hides, but not before Beth notices.

"Heather! She's behind this!"

Beth immediately realizes what is going on.

"Heather?! Oh my gosh, IT'S A TRAP! We've gotta tell Pastor Max!"

Beth then grabs Lindsay's hand and runs away from the stage area, but not without Justin trying to woo them back.

"Hey, where are you two ladies going? Don't you _want_ God to bless you endlessly?" By then, the girls were out of earshot.

I was sitting in the portable, filing papers at my desk. I was just about finished and ready to drink a cup of tea when two familiar girls burst in through the door.

"PASTOR MAX! PASTOR MAX!" I was caught completely off guard by this. Even came close to spilling my tea.

"Gah! What is it, girls?!" Beth told me the details.

"Pastor Max! There's another group going on tonight! They're slandering your name, and teaching things that are untrue…"

"What kind of untrue things?"

"Well, they're saying that God can give them anything if they believe, and they're falling for him because he's a super-charismatic leader!"

"Beth, that's known as the prosperity gospel. It is false because it substitutes God's real grace for a cheap counterfeit. Scripture warns about this; it says that those who want to be a friend of the world makes himself an enemy of God ( _James 4:4_ ), and this is no exception!"

Lindsay then speaks up. "We know where they are."

"Take me there. I'll handle it."


	18. The Rebuke

All three of us run out of the portable towards the stage and bleachers set up by the shore. Upon arriving there, I was shocked by what I saw. People were arguing over who would get the bigger blessing, a few even got physical, while some exchanged cash and other 'favors.' In addition, Owen was _so_ enticed by Justin that he was about to kiss him. My blood quickly boiled, and just before Justin and Owen could finish their kiss, I got between them and grabbed the microphone.

"STOP!" Like a lion, my voice roared, causing everyone one there to freeze where they stood. I continued my rant.

"Our God is _not_ the god of cheaters!" I proceeded to flip one of the tables, where money was being exchanged. "Our God is _not_ the God of the wrathful!" I separate campers who were just fighting moments ago. "Our God is _not_ the god of the lustful!" I pull Owen away from Justin. "And most of all, our God is _not_ the god of _LIARS!_ " I point at Justin as I finish that sentence. "Look at you! How can you call God, Lord, when you are lead to do these things against him?!" The crowd looks down in shame. I then point back at Justin.

"As for you, how can you call yourself a servant of God?! Don't you know that those who love worldly approval, hate God ( _James 4:4_ )?! You prowl around like a lion, seeking someone to devour ( _1 Peter 5:8_ )! Stand down, _Satan!_ " I then huff as I finish my rant. When I've regained my energy, the crowd continues to look on in astonishment at what had happened. I take this opportunity to express my disappointment.

"Look, I know my reaction looked extreme, but did I just not teach you all about what God's grace _really_ is? That we must _not_ fall for the things of this world, but look towards God's Kingdom?" It's a travesty that you all have forgotten these things."

Justin, of all people, then gets up to speak. "Um, Pastor?"

"Yes."

"It's Justin, and I was told that you trapped them, and I could set them free."

"Justin, where did you get such an ridiculous idea from? Do you not know that in distress, only the Lord can be called on to set others free ( _Psalm 91:14-15_ )? _You're_ the one trapping these folks in a lie, and I can't let that happen."

"But fame, fortune, and looks. God promised _all_ these things to me."

"Justin, you have been tricked! The Christian life is not easy, and scripture even makes it clear that we are to take up our crosses and follow Jesus ( _Luke 9:23_ ). You are not only deceiving yourself, but also these people by telling them this unbiblical nonsense."

Justin gave me a sour look. "What about my fabulous looks? Why do I need God, when I have my charms?"

"Try saying that when your 30, 40. Wrinkles and gray hairs will start to appear, and you won't have your looks to depend on anymore. Genuine salvation is eternal; nothing can separate us from the love of God in Jesus Christ ( _Romans 8:39_ ). Let me tell you, Justin, _that_ will long outlast any "look," along with the worldly adoration you receive."

Justin then turns around and rolls his eyes. "Pfft, whatever. You can keep this lame-o group. More work than it's worth." I had nothing left to say to him as he walked away. I then turn back to the campers, many of whom we regular attendees in my youth group.

"Well, I hope you all _learned_ something from this about false teachings! Next Wednesday, our study will be a review. I want to get whatever Justin may have taught you out of your heads. You may go now." The bleachers are cleared out. "Hold on, Beth and Lindsay. I want to chat with you for a bit."

The two girls sit down next to me, amid all the debris strewn from the ruckus before.

"Girls, I just want to say thanks for alerting me about this. Those campers would've been completely lead astray if you hadn't told me." Both girls blush as I acknowledge their work. Beth then looks to me.

"Our pleasure, Pastor Max. By the way, I think Justin himself has been tricked, and we may know what happened."

Beth then proceeded to tell me how she saw Justin speaking with Heather, and how she believes that Justin may have been under her influence. I was surprised by this theory.

"Beth, if this is true, then it makes for an ominous, perhaps even demonic, meaning of Heather's influence. Avoid it at all costs, but keep praying for her."

Lindsay then spoke up. "Um, that's what we wanted to ask. Can we pray for her, along with Jared…"

"Justin." I corrected.

"Right, so that they may not abide in what they do, but rather, rely on God instead?"

"We can do that, for sure." The three of us then bow our heads as I begin to pray:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, Lindsay, Beth, and I come to you seeking your awesome grace. God, I just want to thank you for these girls here, who were able to warn me of such grievious sin being committed in this very spot. I thank you for their strength and courage to be able to do this. God, we just want to pray for the campers who were here, and we just ask that you may forgive them for falling away, and that you may renew a steadfast spirit in them. God, we also want to pray for both Justin and Heather, both of whom not only tried to deceive others, but remain deceived themselves. We just ask that you may forgive them for their sinful faults, and allow the Holy Spirit to work into their hearts, for they know not what they do, and are just as much in need of salvation through the blood of Jesus as we all are. God, we humbly thank you for this opportunity, and pray all this to you in Jesus name, and for his sake. Amen."_

After we finish our prayer and clean up the area, I bid Beth and Lindsay farewell. As we walk off, I step on several of Justin's now-strewn posters, crunching them into the mud. So much for 'looks'. Heather angrily looks on from behind another bush, further away.

"Pastor, you are _so_ going down!"


	19. Accused, Part I

Later that night, Heather sneaks out of her cabin just after the lights were turned off. Taking the same pathway, to the same spot as before, she sets up her idol and pulls out her book.

"O Great One, I ask of you, arise!"

The demon once again was summoned. This time, his mood was worse than before.

"Yes, what is it?! This BETTER have worked out."

"Yeah, about that. See, it was going well when…"

"Hurry up and get on with it!"

"Well, one of Pastor Max's students discovered our plans and foiled us."

"FAILED AGAIN?! GAH! I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ WE FREAKING FAILED AGAIN!"

This caused Heather to jump back, this time, with more fear than before.

"I-I'm sorry that happened, Great One! I can fix this…"

"You ALWAYS say that, and yet the plan becomes more broken than before!"

Heather pleaded to the demon. "Please, I can make our plan work and bring down those Pastors! Please, O Great One!"

The demon than sighed. "Fine, but this is your _last_ chance. One more screw up, and expect _grave_ consequences."

"Y-Yes Great One!"

"This time, _you'll_ be doing this."

"Me?"

"What other choice do we have? Justin was clearly a dud, just like Duncan; Katie and Sadie are too stupid to even breathe, let alone carry this out; and Harold has a soft spot for LeShawna, so he'll be too soft on her and the group; Eva would've worked, but she's eliminated. Now, here's what you're going to do…" The demon then explained his plan to Heather in great detail. This put a grin on Heather's face as she listened to him.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to make this work."

"My pleasure, and remember, it's either glory, or grief for you, depending on how this goes. Now get out of my sight!" The demon then disappears into the night.

Heather heads back to the cabin to change into a black hoodie and sweatpants. She then sneaks into the surveillance room, where all the monitors displayed security camera footage. Heather proceeds to download some of this footage into a laptop that was left open in the room. Using Photoshop, she makes up a photo using images of campers being pummelled in an earlier challenge, and makes it look like I was beating the campers. She took my image from the earlier incident at the stage.

"Perfect, that'll get them out of here, and allow _me_ to rule this camp. Bye bye, _Pastors!_ "


	20. Accused, Part II

The next morning, the campers all gather in the dining hall for breakfast. During this time, Heather finds Chris, and hatches her plan.

"Um, Chris? I need to chat with you quickly. You will be shocked by this." Heather feigned a fake concerned attitude, but did it well enough that Chris didn't notice.

"Go on, Heather."

"You know Pastor Max, and how nice everyone says he is?" Chris nods. "Well, I found this." She then hands the doctored photo, showing me 'beating' the campers up. Chris' eyes widended in shock.

"Wow, is this for real?!" Heather nods. "I even took the photo myself." Chris frowns.

"Wow, never saw that in him. Thanks, I'll be sure to deal with this."

After the campers finished breakfast and cleared out, Chris returned to his office, still in a state of disbelief. In the meantime, I've set myself up at my desk and am about to start my work day when my phone rings up. I pick it up and notice it's Chris.

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Max? Listen, I need you to come by my office immediately to discuss a _serious_ issue." Chris wasn't his usual laid-back, chill self.

"An issue? I hope the campers haven't been giving…"

"It's not the campers I'm worried about, dude. It's you." My eyes widen in shock.

"Me? Wha…"

"Report to my office and we'll discuss this further. That's all." I hang up and look on with fear. "What did I do? I've only ever been nice to everyone here." This fear hangs over my head like a dark cloud as I step into Chris' office.

"Pastor Max?" I nod as Chris points to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down." Being disciplined myself the same way I disciplined campers earlier. _Just_ what I need to start the day. I proceed to sit as Chris looks on at me, only to break the silence a few seconds later."

"Max, I always saw you and your friend as honest, trustworthy, ethical people."

"And we continue to uphold those values, as well as teach them to the campers."

"I see. Then do you care to explain _this?_ " Chris then holds up the photo. Before I speak, Chris continues."

"An anonymous camper said she took this photo Wednesday night, and claimed that you have beaten the campers. Is this true, Max?"

My jaw drops. "What?! That never happened! This photo is a fake!"

Chris shrugs. "We don't know if it's real or fake, but that said, the camper that handed the photo to me _isn't_ exactly the most trustworthy among campers." I have a flashback to yesterday, when Beth told me about Heather and Justin's plan. Chris tries to snap me out of it.

"Max? Hello?"

"Chris, I have a feeling I know someone did this. Another camper told me about her and how untrustworthy she was."

Chris' eyes narrowed. "You seem to be catching on to who gave me the photo. Nonetheless, I'll be reviewing the security footage to confirm this. If it's a fake, you're off the hook." Chris' tone suddenly turned ominous. "But if it's real, then it's bye-bye for you and your friend. Harming the campers in the most humiliating of ways is _my_ job. By the way, your Wednesday-evening sessions are suspended until further notice. Do I make myself clear, Max?"

"For sure, Chris." After I was dismissed, I walked out of Chris' office back to the portable. Along the way, I see the campers waiting to do a challege. Most of them happily wave to me, and I sheepishly wave back, only to then walk somewhat faster. I really should've brought a paper bag with eye holes for this occasion. When I get back to my desk, I call up Jesse.

"Hey Max, how are things?"

"Hey Jesse. Things aren't great at the moment. Someone has tried to frame me with a doctored photo." I then tell Jesse in detail about the accusations of physical assault that were levied against me." Jesse was nothing short of shocked.

"What?! Dude, that's _so_ not like you!"

"I know. That said, there is a silver lining to it. Chris told me that he'll be reviewing the photo against security footage. We have a camera set up in the corner of our portable, so whoever did this obviously overlooked that fact. We should be let off, but I just hope that our reputation remains intact."

"I wouldn't worry about our reputation, Max. You have the majority of campers who would testify that it's a fake photo; not to mention they would have obvious injuries."

I smile at this reassurance. "Thanks, man. I'll keep you posted about it. Ok, bye." I hang up, now with the feeling that this weight is off my back. That said, I prayed to God once more for help in this situation:

 _Dear Heavenly Father, I thank you for your grace and guidance in my life. Lord, as you know, I have been falsely accused by someone around me of harming the campers. Not only does this break the 9th commandment_ ( _Exodus 20:16_ ), _but also slanders the work that you've done through me here at Camp Wawanakwa. God, I just pray that you may continue to strengthen and comfort me during this time, and I also want to pray for whoever created the false image. God, you know this picture is false, for you know all things, so I just pray that you may forgive this person for their sinful faults, and allow the Holy Spirit to guide them, for they know not what they do, and are just as much in need of salvation through the blood of Jesus as we all are. God, I just also pray that Chris and the others reviewing this footage may know the truth, and that they can see the grave consequences of these sinful actions. God, I thank you for all that you've done for me, and I pray this to you in Jesus' holy name, and for his sake. Amen."_


	21. The Revelation

Later that evening, Chris, Chef, and several interns are huddled around the monitors in the surveillance room. In spite of the perp doing quite a good job in creating a realistic photo, it eventually falls apart.

"Hmmm. I'm still not seeing a match. Ryan, rewind that and play it again." Chef is busy analyzing the tape while an intern continuously replays the footage."

Chris looks at Chef. "I knew this photo was suspicious, even though it looks so real…"

"Uh guys, come over here. I think this answers all our questions." Another intern guides, Chris, Chef, and Ryan over.

"Look at this." Whoever did this must've used this laptop, as it was not only left on, but with Photoshop open, and most importantly, that same photo was still displayed.

"Very interesting, Miles." Chris then looked confused. "But why is it in Photoshop?"

Miles opened up the media player. "I also found this."

Chef spoke up. "Hey, that's part of the security footage!"

"Yes, and look specifically at the poses made in the clips, against those in the photo." Sure enough, they matched. It suddenly dawned on the four of them:

"This photo is a _fake!_ They were trying to frame Max and Jesse!" When this was realized, Chris decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Chef, you and the interns preserve the evidence. I need to go make things right with Max." Chef looked surprised at Chris.

"Can't you just call Max and clear things up?"

"I _could_ do that, but this requires a face-to-face talk, it's that personal. I'll head over to the resource center." Chris then boards a golf cart and drives over to the portable.

I sit in the portable with my group of campers. They know I'm innocent, and true, I have felt less anxious since Chris promised to review the security footage. I'm happy that the campers came out to give their support, and even kept praying for me as time went on. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chris then enters the portable.

"Hey guys, didn't think you'd all be here." Chris then sits in the chair in front of my desk and faces both me and the crowd as me gestures for silence.

"The photo was found to be a fake, as it did not match the security footage. Turns out somebody had hacked into one of the intern's laptops and used parts of real clips to manipulate this photo. We don't know who's responsible, so no disciplinary action will be taken as of yet. That said, we do know that both Pastor Max and Pastor Jesse have not been in violation of any rules here. Therefore, I declare both Pastor Max and Pastor Jesse innocent, and the suspension on Wednesday-night youth group, to be lifted! That's all."

"Hallelujah and hosannah! Our prayers were answered!" The whole crowd cheered at this news.

"Yeah, heheh, huzzah." Chris then turned to me and smiled. "I knew I could trust you guys. Can we let this be water under the bridge?"

"Water under the bridge, _hombre_." I shook Chris' hand as the crowd continued to celebrate the good news. Jesse was celebrating with Ezekiel at Playa des Losers, as I had my phone on speaker during this time.


	22. Final Battles, Part I

It is now Sunday, and it looks like a good day ahead of us. By now, both Justin and Noah have been eliminated, although Noah was given permission to stay until the end of today, so that he could be baptized here along with Gwen. In total, of the 19 remaining campers, 14 were among us, in addition to the technically-eliminated Noah, making it 15. With Ezekiel in the mix, a total of 16 out of 22 campers have placed their faith in Jesus Christ by now.

I greet the campers as normal, and we commence with our worship team leading us in praise and worship. When they finish up, I walk up to the makeshift pulpit (a large tree log in front of a few rows of benches), and bring Gwen and Noah up to the stage.

"Good morning guys. Before we get into today's sermon, I'd like to proceed with the baptisms of both Gwen and Noah. Since you all have already heard the testimonies of both of these guys at last Wednesday's altar call, I think we are safe to go ahead with the baptisms of both Gwen and Noah." The crowd applauded as I lead Gwen into the water first, where she stands next to me. I put my hand on Gwen's back as I begin to speak. "Gwen, do you accept Jesus Christ as Lord and Savior?"

"Yes, I do."

I then continued. "Based on your profession of faith, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." I then lower Gwen into the lake. "United in death." I then lift a now drenched Gwen back up. "Raised again!" The crowd cheers wildly, and Trent runs up to give her a hug.

Noah was next in line. After he walked into the water, he stands next to me. I put my hand on Noah's back as I begin to speak. "Noah, do you accept Jesus Christ as Lord and Savior?"

"Yes, I do."

I then continued. "Based on your profession of faith, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." I then lower Noah into the lake. "United in death." I then lift a now drenched Noah back up. "Raised again!" The crowd cheers wildly again, and Cody runs up to give him a high five.

The service continued as normal. I continued in my series, discussing the Sermon on the Mount. Today seemed like such a wholesome day, even if I knew one of our congregation members would be gone after this service ended.

Later that night, Cody and Noah were planning on discussing their faith with Harold at the Killer Bass' cabin. As they entered, they were greeted with an enthusiastic cheer from Katie and Sadie.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Both girls shrieked as Noah cringed. Katie continued, "Ohmygosh, Noah, congratulations on your baptism!"

"Ohmygosh, we are so proud of you!" Sadie added.

"Um, thanks guys." The old Noah would've made a snarky remark, and then bury his head in a book. Not anymore; everyone said he seemed a lot nicer afterwards, even if he did sometimes still find his fellow campers annoying.

As for Noah and Cody's talk with Harold, their discussion afterwards didn't convince him in the end.

"Look guys, I just don't believe in God. I know that all my friends are doing that worship thing, even LeShawna. But I need to _see_ to believe, which, by the way, is one of my _mad skills._ I even have a badge for it from the Boy Scouts." Harold then pulled out his belt, chock full of merit badges, with the specific badge of 'best sightseer" sewed on. It had a pair of glasses on it. "Because _I'm_ the best sightseer, I should be able to see God. Because I can't, I won't believe it." After Cody and Noah walk back to their cabin later, they both start to pray for Harold. They pray that God can provide signs of his works to Harold, and that he may be convinced then.

In the other cabin, Gwen is being celebrated by all of her friends in regards to her baptism today. That said, a notable person is missing from the cabin, and she has _nothing_ to celebrate about.

In the communal bathroom, Heather sits, balled up, on the floor alone. "Oh man, what have I done?" She thought. "All my plans failed, and now I'm going to have tell the Great One that it didn't work. What will I say? What will he say? He said that there will be _grave_ consequences, but what?" Heather took a deep breath as she stood up. "Pull yourself together. Just explain what happened tomorrow, and get it over with." She gathered up her things, and then went back to her cabin for the night.


	23. Final Battles, Part II

The next morning, the campers meet at breakfast. Things seem to be business as usual here, up until the moment that the campers clear their trays and make their way out to the next challenge.

"Heather, can you stay for a moment? We need to talk." Chris bluntly called this out, much to Heather's surprise.

"Um, hey Chris. I hope this issue with the Pastors was resolved." She grinned a guilty grin, which Chris picked up on.

"Yeah, about that. We analyzed the security footage carefully. Not only was this photo a fake, but we also found this. Chef?" Chef then proceeded to show the photo, as it was displayed in Photoshop.

Heather gulped. "Oh gee, how did that get there?" Chris continued.

"Not only that, but we also found this. Chef, play the security footage." It showed the footage from around the surveillance room. A skinny, medium-height figure is shown in all black, and Chef paused it when she was shown looking back, revealing a matching skin tone and her distinctly slanted eyes. Her cover was blown.

Heather tries to defend her actions, but fails. "Chris, I…well…"

Chris motions her to stop talking. "Heather, we know you're guilty of doing this. All the proof we need is here. You nearly pulled it off, but it failed."

Heather let out a sigh as Chris continued. "Pastor Max is using his vacation day today, so I won't bother him by sending you to the resource center. Go to the arts and crafts center while we sort out the appropriate discipline. You won't be eliminated tonight, because you won't be in today's challenge."

Heather sighs again. "Yes Chris." She then walks out of the dining hall.

"Arts and crafts center, more like farts and crap center! _Everything_ in there looks like complete crap, not to mention Owen always lets one rip in there!" Heather bitterly cursed to herself as she walked over to the little white building. Only, she didn't enter. "Pfft, they can't keep me here! I'm going back to the cabin." She went back to her cabin, and pulled a familiar figure out of her backpack. It was the idol from before.

"Gosh, fessing up to the Great One will make Chris and Chef's lecture look like a walk in the park. Guess I have no choice." Heather puts the idol and her book into her backpack, and then proceeds to walk that same pathway into the deep woods. She began her usual ritual, not expecting it to go awry.

"O Great One, I ask of you, arise!"

No response. Heather tries again.

"I said arise, o Great One!"

Again, no response. Heather quickly becomes frustrated. She picks up the idol and begins to shake it.

"Hello? Why won't you…" Suddenly, the demon arises. His energy is much more powerful than usual, to the point that Heather gets knocked to the ground. His energy was also indicative of a furious temper.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Heather normally wasn't afraid of the demon, but at this point, she was really shaking in fear.

"G-Great One…"

"YOU LET ME DOWN, YET AGAIN! EVERY TIME I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU, _YOU FAIL!_ ALL YOU EVER DO IS FAIL ME, HEATHER!"

Heather tried to squeak out a response. "B-but." The demon then paralyzed Heather's body, leaving her frozen as he continued his rant.

"SILENCE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ADDRESS ME AS "GREAT ONE," BECAUSE YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO GLORIFY ME OR MAKE ME LOOK GREAT AT ALL! YOU DID NOTHING, HEATHER! NOTHING! I TRIED TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT, AND YOU TURN AROUND AND DO THIS TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE?!

The demon then stands Heather up as he swirls around her.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT ONE MORE FAILURE, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

Heather wanted to resist, but at this point, she no longer had any control over her body. She was now possessed, and the Heather that everyone knew was no longer there. The demon then stood up and looked around.

"Oh wow. It's been 10 years since I've owned a human body, I've forgotten what it feels like. Nonetheless, I must stay focused! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"


	24. Final Battles, Part III

The demon then marched Heather's body back to the cabin. The other campers were doing a challege nearby, and noticed her, walking in a limping, zombie-like trance.

"Hey, is that Heather?" Trent points in her direction.

"Yeah, it is, and she _totally_ ditched us today!" Gwen was frustrated by this when she notive something. "Hey, why is she walking so funny?"

Trent took a guess. "Maybe she felt too ill to participate in today's challenge. Who knows?"

Suddenly, the others start hearing violent crashing and screaming noises from the cabin. Everyone stops what they're doing to check on the commotion. All the campers, and Chef (who took over from Chris today) ran over to her cabin.

Meanwhile, Chris was waiting in the arts and crafts center.

"Where is she? I wasn't going to reprimand her that heavily, but boy, is she looking for trouble or what?!"

The door of the arts and crafts center suddenly flys open. A frightened, gasping Cody bursts in shrieking.

"CHRIS!"

"Codemeister, what's up?"

"Chris, at the Screaming Gophers' cabin, Heather was throwing things around and screaming obscenities at all of us! Please help!" Chris and Cody then ran back to the cabin, only to be stopped by Chef being tossed out the door.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The giant, muscular man landed in the dirt with a thud. Not even he could constrain a possessed Heather.

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! NOT HIM, OR _ANY_ OF YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS! HAHAHAHA!" It spoke in that same wretched, harrowing tone. The demon's violent rampage continued as the other campers cowared into a corner. As a live feed of what happens here is sent to Playa des Losers, Jesse, Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, and Eva stare in shock as the carnage unfolds.

Chris runs up to a recovering Chef, now with an aching arm and shoulder from the impact.

"Chef, are you alright?! What happened here?!"

"I'm good, nothing that Advil can't fix. As for Heather, I don't know!" Gwen spoke up.

"Well, she did have that weird wooden idol and book she took into the woods after dark, I saw her sneak out a few times." Chris looked at Gwen.

"An _idol?_ You don't think…"

"I don't have time to explain it," Owen was seen sobbing as the demon sadistically poured out all his 3 liter bottles of soda on the ground, knowing full well that he can't stop him. Gwen continued. "But I think this all has to do with the vandalism of the resource center, and the thing with Justin and now this! Chris, I think Heather seriously angered a demon she was appeasing."

"So, that explains the irrational behavior. We've got to call Pastor Max!"

Chef looks at Chris. "Isn't Pastor Max off today?"

"I know, I know! But we need him now, or else…" Chris then quickly ducks, narrowly avoiding a tableside lamp that was chucked in his direction. "This whole camp will be destroyed!"

During this time, I'm back at my trailer. I spent a large part of my day sitting on the couch, rewatching favorite episodes from my _7th Heaven_ DVD collection. Oh, how these episodes kept me focused on God during high school and undergrad. To my surprise, my phone rings. "Chris? I thought he knew that I had a day off. What's going on?" I then pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Max! We need your help!"

"Chris? What's wrong?"

"Heather is completely out of control! She was apparently worshipping this idol, and pissed it off somehow, and now she's possessed and tearing up the cabin!

I gasp in shock. "Demons! She _is_ possessed by a demon!"

Chris continued to plead for help. "Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way!" I then jump into a golf cart, and speed off towards the cabins.

5 minutes later, I arrive at the scene. Chris runs up to me.

"Max, we're glad you're here!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this." I walk up to the door and burst it open, unafraid of any consequences."

"WHO DARES enter my lair?!" It was Heather's body, but Heather _just wasn't_ there. Surprisingly the demon recognized me.

"Oh, it's _you_ , Pastor Max Church! I should've known you and Jesse were here to yet again foil my plans."

"How did you know our names, demon?"

"Because, I was once among you! I am Warren. Does that ring a bell, _Pastor?_ "

I recognized his name. Warren Miller (1981-1997) was a classmate of mine I met when I moved up to Indiana. As I was from Mississippi, Warren always used to pick on me, saying I was a 'stupid redneck,' and believed he was above me, being at the top-of-the-class. Eventually, I proved him wrong, by beating him out to the top of my class, year after year. However, he couldn't stand that he had been dethroned by 'the redneck,' so he always tried to get back at me as much as he could. All of those attempts backfired, and it destroyed him in the process. By middle school, Warren became _so_ obsessed with bringing me down, that his own character regressed, as he became consumed by jealousy and rage. He no longer had the respect of teachers, his grades dropped, and he began acting out in general. By the time we reached freshman year of high school, he had completely renounced everything that he believed I stood for; as my faith in God was always steadfast, Warren had abandoned his in 8th Grade, not to mention that he started hanging out with 'the wrong crowd' not long after. 10 years ago, the summer before junior year of high school, Warren and several friends were riding in his buddy's pickup truck home from a house party, drunk out of their minds. Not paying attention, they smashed into a tree at high speed, killing all the occupants in the process. As Warren had rejected God, he could not abide in him, and was sent to Hell for his sins. I admit, I felt bad for his parents; they were perfectly nice, God-fearing folks who suffered because of Warren's actions. They let me and Jesse have first dibs on Warren's video game collection after he died, not to mention, we've continued to pray with them in church to this day.

"For the last 10 years, I've been watching you, seeing how you succeed. YOU don't deserve to succeed, stupid redneck! _I_ should've succeeded, not you! YOU drove me to insanity!"

I was taken aback by the name calling; he used to taunt me with that same name as a kid. Regardless, I stand firm.

"Warren, it was your own poor decisions that landed you where you are now. If you simply controlled your anger and jealousy then, you would probably still be alive today…"

"SHUT UP!" I was cut off as Warren threw a nightstand at me, which I thankfully dodged. "Have I not suffered enough for the last 10 years because of you?!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, Warren, but _your words_ can never hurt me! Thankfully, I have something you don't."

"Hahahaha! Oh no, I'm _sooo_ o scared. Bring it!"

At this point, I was nothing short of foolhardy. All the campers, staff, and interns watched in amazement.

"Ok, Warren. Can you stand up to THESE?!" I pull out a wooden cross and my old Pocket Bible I've had since I was 10. "I _always_ come prepared for the likes of you!"

"N-no, what are those?"

"What a ridiculous question. You know _full well_ what these are! You used to read this in church before you renounced your faith."

"No, get them away from me!" At this point, I loudly begin reading Ephesians 6:13 to him:

 _"Therefore take up the whole armor of God, that you may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand firm!"_ After hearing that, Warren became to coil up as I kept going.

"Warren, you have no place in Heather's body! Be gone!"

"Nooo!"

"Say Jesus is Lord!" I then press my wooden cross against Heather's body. Warren let out a scream."

"IT BURNS!"

"Say Jesus is Lord!"

"No, it can't happen!"

"Warren, you put on a tough guy act, but in the face of God, you are weak!" I press my cross to Heather's face. Warren had just about lost it at this point."

"GAAAAAAH! Max, I thought we were friends!"

"No friend of mine would _ever_ put me through this, or what you put me through back in our school days! Now say it, Jesus. Is. Lord!" I poured all my energy into that last one, and it worked. Everything stopped, and Heather's body collapsed. I know CPR, so I was prepared to give it to her when I heard her mutter.

"J-Jesus is Lord." It was a weak voice, but one that sounded like a female. I instantly knew that Warren was gone, and Heather was back.

"Say that again, Heather." She recovered as she said it, this time with more energy.

"Jesus is Lord. Jesus is our Lord!"

I then walk outside of the cabin with Heather, to the applause of all who are there; they heard it all unfold. They all then fall to their knees, and cry out: "My Lord and my God!" Even those at far-off Playa des Losers did this, some of whom were once staunchly against God, not long ago. It was an amazing day, as all had come forth to to put their faith in God through witnessing his awesome ability to transform hearts. Even a doubter like Harold changed his mind about it.

"Ok, guys. I guess you were right about God. If only there was a merit badge for telling everyone about him." Cody and Noah laughed along with this. "Harold, it's not just about believing what you see, but also what you don't see here with the naked eye. Blessed are those who have not seen, and yet have believed ( _John 20:29_ )."


	25. Summer Days

The rest of the summer went on as planned. Except it didn't. I noticed that the campers were nicer to each other, Chris and Chef began treating the campers much better, and both my Wednesday night lessons and Sunday morning services were PACKED, as everyone on the island would come and worship with Jesse and I. At the end of the summer in mid-August, Jesse and I were packing up our things before we left. As we headed towards the portable, we were greeted by everyone on the island.

"Good morning, Pastor Max and Pastor Jesse!" Everyone greeted us in unison. There had to have been about 40 people there in total, inclding the campers, Chris, Chef, and the interns. Chris then comes forward.

"You guys were truly amazing at this camp, not only as teachers, but as _true_ ambassadors of God's Kingdom here on Earth. And because of that, we want to present you with this." Chris presents us with a fancy Bible, gold-gilded pages and all, with both inside covers bearing the signatures of everyone there.

"Aw, you guys really shouldn't have." Jesse and I blush as everyone chants for a speech as we begin to share our thoughts. I start us off.

"When we arrived here two months ago, this place looked like a spiritual wasteland. We honestly both came in with the expectation that our work would be a dud here, but instead, the Gospel has flourished here at Camp Wawanakwa. Even though the laborers behind this were few, the harvest was clearly plentiful ( _Luke 10:2_ ) and it shows." Jesse then concluded our speech.

"In the time since our beginning here, we have gone from a mish-mash of rebellion to all being brought into the fold of God. It was clearly God's plan for us to come from hundreds of miles away, just to spread the truth of The Word. By the end, we are seeing the results of this, as all of you exemplify the gifts of the Holy Spirit, that is, to repent and be baptized ( _Acts 2:38_ ). We both give our thanks for your welcoming of us, and we hope that you may continue to bear good fruit in all that you guys do." The crowd of campers, staff, and interns gave up a standing ovation for our work.

After we finished packing up all of our things, I lead everyone in one final prayer before we depart:

 _"Dear Heavenly Father, we are all so grateful for your amazing, wonderful works in our lives, and how you continue to bless us in all that we do. Lord, we thank you for the opportunity we had in these two months, when we were all brought together to glorify you in our lives. We also thank you for giving us the strength to face our adversaries, and overcome them all; for you said yourself, if you are for us, who can be against us_ ( _Romans 8:31b_ ) _? Lord, Camp Wawanakwa stands today as a testiment to your love and mercy, and we pray that you may continue the fine folks here at this camp for years to come. Lord, we thank you for all this and pray this all to you in Jesus' holy name, and for his sake. Amen."_

The whole crowd then let out a resounding "Amen" in response.

A short while later, Jesse and I were back out on the road, on our trip back to Louisville. Sure, the trip was long like before, but it was never boring. During our drive, the two of us kept bringing up our experience from this summer.

"Man, Jesse. I sure am going to miss that bunch. Hard to believe that our first missions work was such a success."

"Hey, at least it shows that what we did, worked. Wasn't even anything too fancy, just using good old scripture to take them back to the basics of the Bible and refamiliarize a lot of them with the faith they may have once had. Who knows? We did so well, we might end up being called back again."

Jesse was right on that; for the next several years, Chris invited us back to the same positions. Not only that, but he turned Camp Wawanakwa into "Total Faith Island," where young Christians could come to learn the truth of God's word. In addition, Chris also donated much of his former wealth to his new local church, Lakeland Baptist Church, as well as various Christian charities.

After a few years of having us, both Jesse and I took up positions at Hope Baptist Church, so our role was eventually replaced by younger interns working in our missions department, seeking to continue what me and Jesse, and ultimately, God, started.


	26. Epilogue

_10 years later_

It was a beautiful Spring Sunday here at our church. By now, my father has retired as the head pastor, allowing me to take over that role for the last 3 years. That said, he still sits on the board of church elders.

Jesse himself has been elevated to the role as one of the assistant pastors, and also works with our middle school, high school, and college-aged youth groups. He's been doing well, albeit busy with managing these groups. Just after the two of us returned from our trip to Muskoka, we moved out of our apartment in Louisville, and into another, ritzier apartment back in Colombus. We lived there together until shortly after I was engaged, when Shauna and I moved into a townhouse nearby. Jesse still lives at the apartment with his now-wife, Mara.

I am now married to by beautiful wife, Shauna, who I befriended in first year of Seminary. We began dating shortly after I returned from Muskoka, got engaged in 2009, married in 2010, and now have a 6-year-old son: William Max Church. I still have the Camry, albeit with a booster seat and grape juice stain on the back seat. Life couldn't be better for me.

As for Warren, let's just say, he hasn't been back to cause trouble in the 10 years since our encounter. Though he looked powerful in his demonic form, he only has so much power, and could never over-power almighty God.

As I walk towards the church's sanctuary, I was preparing myself for today's sermon. I decided to do a 'Jesus Messiah' series, looking through the Gospel of Mark to see how Jesus' teachings impacted those around him. I notice something unusual as I walk past the front row of seats.

"Reserved, huh? Hmm, no one told me we were having new guests this morning." I then walk back to my office to review my emails; maybe there was something I missed. I am then greeted by my young secretary, Rebecca.

"Good morning, Pastor Max." She beamed a bright smile at me.

"Good morning, Rebecca. Say, the front seats in the sanctuary are reserved, and I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes, about that. We have some people waiting outside for you. They want to see you."

"Come with us." Jesse walked into the office.

I am then led outside by Rebecca and Jesse, and what I see next turns out to be quite a nice surprise. "Well, I'll be…"

"SURPRISE! Good morning, Pastor Max!" They all greeted in unison.

It was the entire group of 22 campers I ministered to 10 years ago, along with Chris and Chef. Chris was still mostly the same at 40, albeit with several steaks of silver in his shaggy black mane and stubble. Chef hadn't changed a bit, aside from a few gray hairs in his goatee. Man, that guy most be immortal. Even in his early 60s, he looked just as I remembered him. Of course, the campers have all grown up now; they'd all be 26 years old now, just as I was when I first met them. Chris, being the extrovert that he was and is, spoke for the group with a grin.

"Our 10th anniversary reunion was coming up, and what better way to do it then to come visit the man who has helped lead all of us into a relationship with Jesus Christ, and strengthen the local church! That's how we all agreed to come down to Indiana and visit you."

I am still astonished by this gift. "Wow, thanks guys. But I had no idea you all were coming down…"

"We wanted to keep it secret from you as a surprise." Rebecca interjected. "Think of it like a kind of surprise party." I also found out what some of these guys have been up to in the last 10 years.

Harold, Cody, and Justin have formed a Christian boy band known as: 'Brothers in Faith.' It took some work, but they eventually released their first hit single, 'When I cry for you, Lord,' which went on to top the charts.

Gwen and Duncan, with the support of their now-respective spouses, Trent and Courtney, founded a ministry devoted to helping at-risk youth find a path out of poverty and delinquency, and putting them on the narrow path towards God. It combines a soup kitchen, shelter, and chapel, under one roof.

Most importantly, I find out about how Heather has been doing. After being freed from spiritual bondage, she put her full faith in God. She reconciled with her entire family (of whom she once hated), as well as the other campers for her past actions. As soon as she saw me, she ran up and hugged me.

"Oh, Pastor Max! Thank you _so much_ for teaching me the Lord's ways. I've patched up my relationships with everyone, and have felt much happier!"

"My pleasure, Heather. Anything I could do to help."

I then look to the entire group. "Why don't you guys come inside? Best seats are saved for you, and we have gift bags of souvenirs waiting for everyone in Guest Central!"

I then lead the whole group to their seats as the pews were filling up. They loved the sermon that I preached, and to me, it still stands out as the most memorable church service I have ever had.


End file.
